A Halloween Tradition
by Snowflake Dazzle
Summary: Draco and Hermione have a specific tradition each Halloween. Why should this year be any different? All recognizable characters belong to JK Rowling.


_This story was written as a part of the Strictly Dramione's Halloween Fest. Beta shout out to TheOtterAndTheDragon._

 **October 31, 2007**

"Granger! You know we have a tradition. What makes you think you can break it this year?" Draco complained as I was relaxing before the Halloween Feast and dance.

"Draco, you know we're required to be in the Great Hall all night. If it is so important to you, we can make it up tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow is not Halloween, and this is a Halloween tradition. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"It does, but we have responsibilities this year and we have classes tomorrow."

"That didn't stop us that first year."

He was right, it didn't stop us in 1998. But we were no longer eighteen and nineteen.

 _*Flashback*_

 _While I had found my parents and returned their memories, I was introduced to a movie that was playing in the Australian hotel I was staying in,_ Hocus Pocus. _I instantly fell in love with the movie and its simple portrayal of witches and decided it would be a tradition of mine to watch on Halloween. With only ten of us returning for Eighth Year, we all were in a separate dorm with our own rooms. I had found a copy of the movie in London and had brought it back to Hogwarts along with a Television and VCR, which I had charmed to work with magic to power them._

 _On Halloween night, most of the Eighth Years went to Hogsmeade for a night of drinking and dancing at the Three Broomsticks. I pulled out the telly and VCR to get them ready for a movie night, as well as a pumpkin to carve. A few weeks prior, I had ordered some butterbeer and Halloween candy to enjoy during the film and make the night more festive. Walking back from the bathroom where I went to change and wash my face, I saw Malfoy sitting in the common room._

" _Malfoy, I thought you were going with everyone to Hogsmeade."_

" _And why would I want to do that?" he sneered at me._

" _Because your friends went," I offered._

" _They aren't really friends, per se, but rather people my father wanted me to associate with. Now that I can choose who I spend my time with, I chose not to go with them. Why didn't you go with them?"_

" _I don't really fit in with anyone who came back. Moreover, I don't really have a great track record with Halloween. I plan on carving a pumpkin, watching a movie, and eating treats in my room."_

" _What's a movie?"_

" _It's like a theater production, but you can watch it at home on a special device."_

" _Like a pensieve?"_

" _I guess that would be a good comparison. Are you taking Muggle Studies this year?" I asked, knowing it was now mandatory through third year and was highly recommended for upper levels._

" _As a part of my probation," he said, looking down._

 _And just like that, I had ruined whatever friendly banter we had started tonight. Draco and I had been getting along well so far this year. As our schedules were similar, we would often be in the library studying, first at different tables, and lately together. On Sundays, we would help younger students with their studies as a part of our mentorship program that all eighth years were a part of. While we weren't great friends, we were at least friendly with one another._

" _Why don't you join me? I can show you what a telly is, and if you haven't covered it in class yet, you can impress the new teacher with your knowledge of muggle entertainment."_

" _You would spend your evening with me?"_

" _Sure. We'll have to go out to Hagrid's and get another pumpkin, but that won't be a problem. Come on, you know you want to," I encouraged._

 _With a nod, we were off._

 _Twenty minutes later we were back in the dorm with another pumpkin and both in our lounge clothes. It was odd seeing Draco dressed so casually, but it suited him as well as his well-tailored robes did._

 _Walking him through carving a pumpkin the muggle way was something to behold. Draco wanted to vanish the contents and hated that I said to do it properly; it had to be cleaned by hand. He complained constantly about how slimy the insides were and wondered aloud often why people would enjoy doing this. And of course, his carving skills were better than mine from cutting potions ingredients for years. We set our pumpkins by the window as we settled on the floor in front of my bed._

 _Explaining the telly and VCR was easy. What I should have known was an American movie about witches would cause all sorts of questions I didn't know the answer to. 'Did they really think witches were like that?' 'What is with the changing accents?' 'Don't they know potions don't work like that, I mean really, spit into it to finish it?' 'That is not how spells work! Granger, why are they saying spells like that?' And on and on they went._

 _We ended up watching the movie again, just because we missed so much the first time through with Draco's questions. It was well into the early morning when we ended, going to bed, knowing we had to be in the Library by nine for tutoring._

 _And that next morning, over a cup of strong coffee, we smiled at each other knowing the past night was fun for both of us._

 _*End Flashback*_

And so began our yearly tradition of watching _Hocus Pocus_ after carving pumpkins on Halloween. We both ended up with apprenticeships at Hogwarts after graduation, him with Professor Slughorn for Potions and I with Professor McGonagall for Transfiguration. Since we were still in the same castle, it was easy to continue our tradition. That second year, we turned our carvings into a bit of competition and would not let the other see what we had carved until we were finished.

Draco asked me on our first official date in 2000 with his pumpkin and it was the easiest 'yes' to date for me. This was another year we had to watch the movie twice, as we got a bit carried away snogging on the couch. And, according to Draco, we have to have an uninterrupted viewing of _Hocus Pocus_ for it to count as tradition. And although it was now official for us, it was like we had been dating for the past two years anyway.

We were both hired for the Fall 2001 term as professors and the tradition continued, as we were not required to be in the Great Hall all night. It became easier to uphold our tradition three years ago after we were married and shared quarters. Draco's proposal was on Halloween 2003 with his pumpkin.

It seemed like our tradition was around to stay and we often wondered if we should watch other movies as well, but none have stuck with us like _Hocus Pocus._

That is until this year.

Headmistress McGonagall decided this was the year to bring back a Halloween dance with the feast, and all the staff had to be there to watch all the students. And, while it was inconvenient to how Draco and I usually celebrated, this was a part of our jobs now.

"Draco, the dance goes until eleven and we have class at nine tomorrow. You know how I've been more tired lately as well. Please, can we do it tomorrow night?" I plead, knowing he would give me anything I want.

"Can we still carve pumpkins before the feast to have some of our tradition followed?"

"Yes, we can do that since we have a few hours before the feast. Let's go to Hagrid's and get them."

We went down to get our pumpkins, making sure they were perfect for us. I made sure mine was a bit bigger than usual to share the message I wanted this year. Back in our quarters, we got to work cleaning out our pumpkins. For hating it so much that first year, Draco dug into his with enthusiasm and hardly complained about the mess it made.

We got to work across from one another, only glancing at each other to smile or smirk as we worked. Draco finished before me, making me wonder what he carved his this year. Each year, his became more elaborate and had finer details. Last year's took well over two hours to carve, and was a masterpiece of Hogwarts when he was done.

Finishing mine, I looked at him to see if he was ready. Smiling at me, he nodded and we turned our pumpkins to face each other. I gasped and started to tear up. All his said was 'I KNOW.'

"How? I thought I was hiding it well."

"Mother sent me a letter last week. Seems like our family tapestry changed."

"Does that mean you know what we are having?"

"No, that she didn't share that with me. I do love how you told me, though,"

Carved into my pumpkin was a baby with the words 'coming June 2008.' A perfect way to use our tradition to share a message; as is tradition for us.


End file.
